ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Javik
How Javik joined the Tourney In Prothean society, there were many "Avatars", Protheans who embodied a single virtue for the society. Javik is one of those Avatars, and his virtue is Vengeance. According to Javik, he was the last of the warriors of the Prothean Empire, born in the midst of the war with the Reapers, a war the Protheans were losing. The Citadel had already fallen long before he was born, and his first memories were of seeing his planet on fire during a Reaper assault. Javik was to be the leader of approximately one million warriors who were to survive the cull via stasis in an underground bunker on Eden Prime. His mission was simple: outlast the invasion in stasis, and once he was awoken, lead the others in a campaign to reclaim the galaxy. Unfortunately, indoctrinated traitors in their ranks fouled that plan, betraying the bunker's location to the Reapers. As hundreds of thousands of Protheans in stasis were slaughtered by the attackers, the supervising VI Victory was forced to initiate a neutron purge to clear out the facility while Javik took refuge in his own stasis pod. Unfortunately, the purge compromised the bunker's sensor systems, rendering automatic reactivation of the remaining stasis pods impossible. Since Javik now had to remain in stasis indefinitely until a new culture discovered the facility, Victory determined that power needs for the last intact pods had to be triaged. In the end, only Javik would be reawakened. In 2186 CE, Javik's pod is uncovered and opened by Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni, who are investigating Cerberus activity on Eden Prime. Javik reacts with a biotic attack against his rescuers as he stumbles out of the pod, disoriented. He then looks up with shock at the human settlements, lush fields, and the ruins of the Prothean structures. Shepard then touches him, causing the Commander to experience Javik's recent memories while he in turn is quickly able to understand human language with his sensory ability. He agrees to join Shepard in destroying the Reapers, vowing he will not rest until the last Reaper is dead and not even bothering to shake hands with the Commander when the gesture is made. However, Javik does not hide his surprise that "primitive" races the Protheans once studied are now the dominant galactic power, nor could he provide insight into the Prothean device dubbed Crucible and the final piece called the Catalyst. He takes up residence in the quarters formerly occupied by Grunt and his tank. Javik gives stark comparisons between the current races now and their ancestors 50,000 years ago. He expresses surprise that the "lizard people" evolved at all, expresses amusement that asari have finally mastered writing when they could only count as high as their toes before, and notes how evolution has taken a strange turn in the current cycle, as most of the races of today see with only two eyes. As the most primitive races in his cycle were the most advanced today, he notes that he finds these "primitives" flying spaceships to be very dangerous. Javik's imperial attitude towards everyone is born of the vast cultural rift between the ideals of the Prothean Empire and those of the current cycle. He finds the behavior of the races in the current cycle to be strange and occasionally comments on how alien it seems to him. He discovers much to his chagrin that the races of the current cycle are very different from his imperialist people. He fails to see why they should "ask" other species for help, believing they should just force the races to comply or destroy them. However he asserts that he doesn't care whether the current cycle understands him, or if has a complete understanding of them. He doesn't call anyone by name, instead referring to them as their respective species and/or job occupation. Javik firmly believes in "the survival of the fittest" and despises weakness in any form. According to him, mercy is a weakness and not a strength. He tells Shepard of the Cosmic Imperative, the absolute order of the universe that strengthens the strong and weakens the weak through conflict. He advises the Commander to not allow any weak links in the war and use the weaker races for distractions, lest they keep consuming valuable resources. He is dismissive of morality and friendship, saying it doesn't matter and that allies are simply resources to use against the Reapers. Regardless of his beliefs, he still has a modicum of interaction with the Normandy's crew. Joker insists that Javik should call himself 'Prothy the Prothean', to which Javik insists that Joker should allow 'Prothy' to throw him out the airlock. Mordin expresses the desire to dissect him - Javik accepts but only if Mordin can best him in combat. If Wrex is around Javik mentions that the krogan offered him a job, and that when he was tired of the "easy life of luxury on the Normandy", Wrex would give him something real to shoot at. Javik comments that there's some enjoyment in conversing with Garrus because of his formidable knowledge of war, though he thought the turian would be an even better marksman if he had four eyes. He also notes that many ask what he eats, but says they will never know as it is less likely to get poisoned that way. He does ask Shepard if the Commander keeps some fish in the Captain's Cabin, however. Prior to the start of the second Smash Bros. Tourney, Javik had learned to control fire under the watchful eye of Raiden. Suddenly, Commander Shepard had read a report of former Fire Lord Ozai's escape from the Fire Nation Capital prison. Knowing of the danger Ozai possesses, Javik resolves to fight the man he calls "Phoenix King" to avenge the Air Nomads. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kneels with his Particle Rifle held up. After the announcer calls his name Javik fires a shot from the Particle Rifle, then makes a ring of fire around himself as the camera zooms then says "War is our sculptor. And we are prisoners to its design." Special Moves Particle Rifle (Neutral) Javik shoots a beam from the Particle Rifle at the opponent. If used 100 times, it will overheat for five seconds. Slam (Side) Javik lifts his opponent, then slams him/her around three times. Phoenix Burn (Up) Javik spins in a serpentime fire around himself then flies into the air lashing it. Heat Seeker (Down) Javik sends a small flame to track his opponent. B can be held to guide the flame for six seconds. Dark Channel (Hyper Smash) Javik then a persistent biotic field to his opponent. If it hits, the opponent will be constantly damaged for 30 seconds. Hellstar (Final Smash) Javik whips a tailflame forward. If he hits, he follows by releasing a series of fire-imbued blows, then after eighteen hits, he rears back and says "It was not wise of you to fight me." then slams a large sword of fire down on the opponent. Victory Animations #Javik does two kicks, then releases a biotic field and says "Vengeance is the goal, suicide is not." #Javik spins two chain whips of fire, then sparks a fireball and says "And when we get there, vengeance will be mine." #*Javik spins two chain whips of fire, then sparks a fireball and says "That's for the Air Nomads. Your debt is paid." (Ozai victories only) #Javik does a lunging punch then a fire-enhanced kick and pushes his right palm out saying "You were a most formidable adversary." On-Screen Appearance Javik jumps down then raises his hand saying "Good. Easier to kill them all now." Trivia *Javik's rival is the former Fire Lord turned Phoenix King, Ozai. His second rival is a member of Carbuncle named Coordinator and his mid-game opponent is a young dream-killer named Bedman. *Javik shares his Japanese voice actor with Ghirahim, Dialga, Byrne and Paibok. *Javik shares his French voice actor with Anakin Skywalker, Octoman, the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Golurk. *Javik shares his German voice actor with Barnacle Man, Devil Rebirth, Thane Krios, Mr. Robert "Bob" Belcher, Jr., Pentagon, Hoofer and Shigure Nakamura. *Javik shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Victor von Gerdenheim, Mr. Heart, Sports Maxx, Donovan Baine, Dogadon and Bellamy. *Javik shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Berethor, Courage, SPC. John "Grimesey" Grimes and The Cat in the Hat. Category:Mass Effect characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters